


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-reveal, this is just an obscene amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette works full time, and she's happy, but living at home with her parents and working the bakery is driving her up a wall. Adrien supports her every step of the way and then some.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok honestly I wrote this during lecture and I was sad and this is more of a pick-me-up for me tbh. Hope y'all like it anyway!! Unbeta'd bc i have no friends.

Adrien let another deep sigh ring itself out of him before he pushed the door to the bakery open. The small bell rang and Sabine turned and greeted him with a warm smile, “Adrien!”

“Sabine,” It was still strange to call her by her first name, even upon her insistence, “How are you?” he asked, bringing her into a hug. He had to slouch over to get her arms around him.

She let him go and gave him a knowing pat, “I’m well dear, Marinette is just upstairs. Let me know if you need anything.”

Adrien laughed as he stepped around the counter and made his way up to the residence of the Duapin-Cheng household, “Thank you as always, Mrs. Cheng.”

“Sabine!” She retorted back, Adrien flashed a smile at her before running up the steps.

“Fighting my mom again?” Marinette was wiping the kitchen counter as Adrien maneuvered her house. By this point, he knew the floor plan better than his own home. He knew it down to the pictures hanging on the walls, the stains and the stories behind them, where the sunlight sits most in the space.

“She’s quite insistent, I see where you get your stubborn nature from,” he brought his arms to her waist and rested there despite her ignoring him in favor of vigorously scrubbing.

“I’m not stubborn,” she grunted as she scratched at a particularly tough stain, not minding his rubbing his hair into her neck.

“Why won’t you pay attention to me, then” he whined, knowing he was just being needy but continuing nonetheless.

She sighed and threw the rag at the table, finally submitting to him and turning to face him. He relented only to let her turn her body to him and then pulled her closer. She giggled, “I can’t hug you back like this.” she wiggled her arms trapped under his as proof.

He released his vice grip in favor of bringing both hands to her face, “Missed you, Mari. That’s all.”

Her expression softened, one hand gently tracing the curve of his jaw. He felt a shudder run through him at the careful contact. “Sorry, kitty, it’s been busy that’s all, and you know how tough the commute is.”

He nodded, knowing that she didn’t _intentionally_ leave him early in the morning and early before the night, she had a job to do now at a prestigious fashion company in the town over. It was a great opportunity, he couldn’t deny that, but he saw the way Marinette suffered from even the basic 9 to 5 pace. It drained her, and he hurt to see her so tired constantly.

He tried dragging the words out of his mouth, but they wouldn’t budge. He settled for a kiss and sighed when she pulled back, “Give me ten more minutes and I’m all yours.”

The look of pleading from her tired eyes made Adrien release her without a fight. Normally he would tease her even just a bit, but her schedule had been running her patience a bit thin with everyone. “I’ll be in the room when you’re ready.” He pointed to her bedroom before climbing up.

When he walked into the bedroom, he first noticed the mess of clothes everywhere. Client samples draped on any surface that could hold a hanger and the floor scattered with laundry. He was careful as he stepped around the scattered mess of the floor before arriving at the disheveled, unmade bed. He draped his coat over the headboard and moved to fix the sheets, spreading them out and unwrinkling them as much as he could manage. By the time he had arranged her decorative pillows over her real ones, he noticed Marinette’s footsteps approaching.

“Oh my god, Adrien I’m so sorry,” She scrambled across from wall to wall, tearing pieces down and pulling items from the floor, “It’s just with the bakery on the weekends and the new season rolling in…”

“Marinette,” Adrien interrupted her and she dropped everything, “pause, just, sit with me.” He motioned to the bed and Marinette gave a grateful smile.

“I forgot what my bedsheets actually look like,” She laughed but Adrien suspected it might be true. She ended up just plopping down on the bed, sighing deeply when he sat next to her sprawled out body.

She pulled her hair out of the messy bun it was in before and let it fall in waves. He caught his breath and pushed on, “Marinette, I’m worried.”

She sighed and turned to him, now laying on her back, “I know and I’m sorry, I’ve been out of it for a while now, it’s just hard to keep up, you know?”

He nodded as he brought himself down next to her, he lay facing her on his side as she continued to stare up, “Marinette, you’re not keeping up with it.”

She flipped to her side to face him, their noses centimeters apart, “Do you think I don’t know that?” She threw her hands over her face, “Ugh, you do I’m sorry I’m being snappy with you it’s just my parents only have me and I can’t leave them but I’m being stretched thin here and I haven’t done anything I want, let alone you!”

“Am I something you want to do?” he couldn’t help but snicker a bit before she shot him a look, “Sorry, I know this is serious talk.”

She groaned, “I can’t even talk like a normal person, everything I say now-a-days is serious talk.”

He held her chin in one hand, the other brushing her wispy baby hairs from her face, “Mari, I’m just worried about you. You, not us. We’re ok, and I’m here to support you.”

Marinette wiggled her way to his chest, arms circling to his back as if tying him in a single human knot, “Thank you, I needed that.”

He sighed, petting the top of her head as he rubbed circles on her back.

There was a stillness between them then, and he listened to her steady breathing, willing his mouth to move, the words caught in his throat.

“Marinette?” His voice was almost a whisper, testing the waters.

“Hm?” her breath was hot on the fabric of his shirt but he persisted against the sensation.

“I’ve been thinking, well more than that, I’ve been planning it, well- no ‘thinking’ is the accurate verb of choice here,” he knew his voice was faltering but he didn’t know how to stop it, how to hold it still when everything felt like it was rocking.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, encouraging him. He knew that calm expression, she was letting him take his time, and he steadied his heart.

“There’s a manufacturer in the town over, specializes in fabrics and warehouse distribution. Low level in the grand scheme of the Agreste company, but in need of an auditing supervisor. I would only have to work two days a week, the rest of the time I can work from home, since everything is online now and the idea of an office is just downright antiquated I mean--” Adrien felt his face flush as he realized he was rambling, “Sorry, what I mean to say is, will you live with me?”

Marinette’s expression stiffened and Adrien felt his heart sink to his stomach.

“Not that I did this for you, but maybe I did and maybe I’ve been looking for a place for a while now and I know you love your parents, we can visit often, maybe not every weekend but--” His mouth was moving faster than his mind could actually keep up with, he suddenly felt dizzy when Marinette cut his train of thought off with an abrupt kiss.

“Adrien,” she breathed when she pulled herself away, still so close to his lips.

“Yes?” he sighed in return.

“I would love to move in with you.” she brought her palm up to his cheek and rolled her fingers around his hair, “I would absolutely love to live with you.”

He kissed her again, unable to find any other words to speak other than a barrage of kisses, knowing that this would be home: Marinette and her words and her lips and _her_ in his arms.


End file.
